(a) Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a driving method of the liquid crystal display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of flat panel displays. An LCD panel includes two sheets of substrates with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric fields to control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, a long axis of the liquid crystal molecules is arranged to be perpendicular to upper and lower substrates of a display panel while no electric field is applied to the substrates.
In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, front visibility of an image is generally better than side visibility. Therefore, a need exists to improve the side visibility in the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display.